Sometimes
by Pan-chan Breifs
Summary: Songfic for Michael and Maria. Micheal has to decide how he feels about Maria before he looses her for good. Based more on the Roswell High books than on the TV show. Enjoy and R


  
  
Sometimes  
By: Pan-chan Breifs  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Roswell or any of the Roswell characters. If I did I would be out hanging out with all the stars, unfortunately I have to sit here and write so please do not sue me. I have no money. I also do not own the song "Sometimes", Brittany Spears does.  
Description: This is a Michael and Maria songfic. This is my first Michael and Maria fanfiction so please be gentle on the reviews. I plan on writing about all the couples sooner or later. Michael tries to figure out his feelings for Maria before he looses her. By the way this fic goes on the Roswell High books more than the TV show. So if you haven't read them I suggest you do they are awesome!  
Feedback: Is always wanted! Good, or bad. I can take the constructive criticism but please know that there are certain boundaries! Thanks!  
  
AND ON WITH THE STORY!!!!  
  
* You tell me you' re in   
Love with me  
Like you can't take   
Your pretty eyes away from me *  
  
  
Michael stared at Maria. That the same girl that he had spent all those countless nights watching movies with, making cookies, and babysitting her baby brother, had told her that she had loved him, him, of all people. That word had never been directed to him. He had lived a rough life. He went from foster home to foster home and of course maybe now and then a family would say that they loved him but he knew that they said it out of pity. They had all felt sorry for him. Here is the poor orphaned boy that nobody wanted. Of course Max and Isabel had said they loved him and he knew that theirs truly was love but it wasn't the same thing. This was different. This was the kind of love that would go to any limit. It knew no boundaries, and it could and would prevail over everything. It was the kind of thing that Michael had read about when he was little and the kind of things that were on those cheesy Disney movies like Cinderella and all those other fairy tales.  
  
Michael didn't know what to think. Was that kind of love real. Especially with Maria. Yeah he had, had some daydreams and fantasies about Maria but he never let it get carried away. Then that night when they had kissed right before Maria told him those three little words, he had felt sparks. Yeah he had kissed other girls but this was different. It was special, just like Maria.  
  
Michael couldn't figure it out. Sure they had become friends, but it was weird. Here was this crazy blonde headed, hyper, scented oil smelling, talkative, hot headed, and quick whited girl that he knew he cared about but out of all of the guys that she knew liked her she chose him.  
  
He wanted to tell her that he cared about her but he couldn't live with himself if he her. He didn't know how he truly felt yet. He had to wait; he had to make sure that it was right.  
  
* It's not that I don't   
Want to stay  
But every time you   
Come to close I   
Move away *  
  
  
* I wanna believe in   
Everything that you say  
Cause it sounds  
So good  
But if you really want  
Me, move slow  
There's things about   
Me you just have   
To know *  
  
  
Maria couldn't believe that Michael was doing this to her. She had told him that she loved him, and now he wouldn't let her near him. Had she done something wrong? What had she done? Was he mad at her? Why? She needed to know what was going on. She tried to talk to him but every time she tried to talk to him, he came up with some lame excuse as to why he couldn't talk. It was driving her crazy.  
  
She thought that after Michael had kissed her that it was the right time to tell him how she really felt about him. She thought, no she hoped that he would feel the same way about her that was why she had told him. She didn't say it out of pity either. She had truly meant what she had said to him. She had known that that was one thing that Michael could not stand and that was for people to show him pitied. She wasn't going to do that. He was her "spaceboy" and that was why she loved him.  
  
Sure from a distance and even from close up Michael was a mean jerk that locked up his emotions and wouldn't let them show, but Maria knew what the real Michael was like. The Michael that she had come to know from spending long nights talking and watching movies with. That was when she fell in love with him. Those nights that she would have nightmares and he would dream walk her and protect her or the nights that her mom wouldn't come home and she would be lonely, he would stay with her all night. He never asked questions unless he knew she wanted to answer them. He was just there for her. He was her strength that she needed in the hard times. And now he was the thing causing her weakness. How could he be her strength and weakness at the same time?   
  
She knew one thing was for sure. Michael was a very confusing guy and no matter how hard she tried and how much she knew about him he would still be mysterious in so many ways and that was one thing that drew her to him. She knew sooner, or later he would have to stop avoiding her and face her. Sooner or later he would have to stop running away from her and face her and tell her how he felt, good or bad. She knew she just had to give him time to realize it himself.  
  
  
* Sometimes I run  
Sometimes I hide  
Sometimes I'm scared  
Of you   
But all I really want is   
To hold you tight  
Treat you right, be with   
You day and night   
Baby all I need is time *  
  
  
Michael sat out on the park bench alone. He got so tired of always being alone. That was what his whole life had been like. He had always had Max and Isabel but they had each other all day and night. Michael longed to have someone that he could count on the way that they counted on each other.   
  
He knew that he could count on Maria. He knew that she would always be there for him, but that is what scared him. Could he always be there for her? He didn't want to let her down. He wasn't sure if he could prove himself to her. He wanted to tell her his feelings but he just didn't know how. He didn't know when. He wanted it to be the perfect time and place but he just didn't know when and where that was. How was he supposed to know? He had never truly been in love before. There it goes again. He said love. Did he mean it though? Hell yeah he meant it. He knew the truth now. Now he just had to swallow his pride and tell her. He had to talk to Maria. Right now he had to find her. In the distance he heard thunder, and saw a flash of lightning.  
  
* I don't wanna be  
So shy  
Every time that I'm  
Alone I wonder why  
Hope that you will wait   
For me  
You'll see that you're  
The only one for me *  
  
  
Michael ran down the streets as the rain poured why. He wouldn't stop though. He had to find her. He had already checked the Crashdown but Liz said that Maria had been too upset to work so she left. Great Michael thought please don't let her be upset because of me.   
  
He ran as fast as he could and finally reached Maria's house. He went around to her window and looked through the window to see if she was there. Sure enough there she was sitting at her desk looking at a picture of something and crying. Michael's heart felt a pain. He hated to see her cry. He decided to watch her for a few minutes. He was glad that he had finally decided to stop running.  
  
  
* I wanna believe in   
Everything that you say  
'Cause it sounds  
So good  
But if you really want  
Me, move slow  
There's things about   
Me you just have  
To know  
  
  
Sometimes I run  
Sometimes I hide  
Sometimes I'm scared   
Of you   
But all I really want is   
To hold you tight  
Treat you right, be with   
You day and night   
Baby all I need is time *  
  
  
  
Maria stared at the picture of her and Michael. It was the picture that Liz had taken at the fair. Michael had his arms wrapped around her waist and she was holding an alien that he had won her on one of the carnival games. Maria couldn't help but giggle remembering that he had to spend 10 dollars to win it. He could have bought one for cheaper but no he stayed there until he had won it for her.   
  
Maria wished that he would just talk to her. At least say hello. She couldn't take it anymore. She could hear the rain outside and it helped to make her feel a little bit better.   
  
Suddenly she heard something tapping at her window. She turned around and saw a soaked Michael standing in the rain. She opened the window and he climbed through.  
  
"Michael, what are you doing here. You are soaked. Here take your shirt off I will get you a towel," she said as she left the room. She came back with a towel and held it out to him. Michael ignored the gesture and just stared at her. She still had a tear on her cheek. He reached out and wiped it off. Maria reached up and grabbed his hand as he started to take it away. She just held his hand to her cheek and closed her eyes. She wanted to remember the way it felt. She didn't want it to end.  
  
Michael looked into her eyes and for a moment he felt her love for him. He saw himself through her eyes, the way she saw him. To her he was perfect. He couldn't believe that she would see him like that.  
  
"Maria I need to tell you something.....," he let the sentence end there, and he bent down and kissed her. Maria felt her knees begin to give out and she knew she was going to fall. Michael felt her starting to sink and pulled her to him. He pressed her body to his own wet body. Maria didn't care though she didn't want this to ever end. She wanted to stay like this forever.  
  
* Just hang around and   
You'll see   
There's nowhere I'd   
Rather be  
If you love me, trust  
In me  
The way that I trust   
In you *  
  
  
Michael was the first to break away from the kiss. He didn't want to but he had to. He had come here for a reason and it wasn't just to kiss Maria. They were both breathing heavily from the kiss. "Maria, there is something I need to tell you," he said panting, "Maria, I know that I have been a jerk lately and I am truly sorry. It's just well I was scared. I mean I didn't know what to do. When you told me that you loved me, well my life changed. I had feelings for you but I wasn't sure of them, I didn't want to hurt you, I was afraid I would let you down but I realized that I have to tell you that I do love you. I love you Maria DeLuca."   
  
A tear ran down Maria's face as Michael gave her a quick kiss. "I can't believe it," she said smiling. "I would have never thought that you would be able to be so sweet Michael. Do you really mean it though?"   
  
"Yeah, I do mean it, Maria," he said as he kissed her forehead.  
  
"Promise me that you will never leave me again, please."  
  
"I promise"  
  
*FIN*  
  
Authors notes: what a way to end huh? Well I know that was a sappy story but I am a sappy romance lover. I just love when things work out for the best. Oh well, I hope all of you enjoyed that one. I know that it might be a lil rough on the edges and I know that Michael might seam a lil out of character but hey everyone deep down has a sensitive side. Even if it is only shown to a select few. You have to be careful when something deals with your heart it is a very delicate thing lol. Oh well, please REVIEW. If I get enough reviews I will write another Michael and Maria fic. By the way if anybody wants an Isabel and Alex fic just let me know. Cause if someone wants it I will write it. Well I am totally spent now so time to sleep! See ya later!  
  



End file.
